Si pudiera volver
by Kotomi-Ishida
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki se acaba de divorciar, esta destrozado…, el destino le cruza en su camino a una tal Rukia Kuchiki que le cambiara la vida, esta confundido y no sabe qué hacer ¿Podrá salir de aquella relación que lo marco demasiado? Confusión de sentimientos, terminar una relación y recuperase, volver a enamorarse, vaya todo parece tan complicado, cuando no sabes que hacer
1. Encontrandote

Fan fic basado en una canción super hiper mega genial xD de Miranda! Llamada Si pudiera volver

Bleach mundo alterno!

_Disclaimer__: _

Los personajes son del anime Bleach y pertenecen al genio Tite Kubo.

La canción fue compuesta por Ale Sergi y es propiedad de Miranda!

_Summary: _

Ichigo Kurosaki se acaba de divorciar, esta destrozado…, el destino le cruza en su camino a una tal Rukia Kuchiki que le cambiara la vida, esta confundido y no sabe qué hacer ¿Podrá salir de aquella relación que lo marco demasiado?

Confusión de sentimientos, terminar una relación y recuperase, volver a enamorarse, vaya todo parece tan complicado, cuando no sabes que hacer, decir si si o si no, blanco o negro.

K. Ichigo & K. Rukia

**SI PUDIERA VOLVER**

**Simbología**:

-Diálogos

_-Flash back _

Capítulo 1

**Encontrándote**

-¿Por qué?- seguía preguntándose aquel chico de cabello naranja, con rabia y coraje, mientras tomaba otro trago de alcohol- ¿Qué hice mal? Para que me abandonara.

_Ese momento llego a su mente: ella estaba parada enfrente de él, trato de besarla pero lo esquivo._

_-Hay algo que tengo que decirte….-dijo la dulce voz que tanto amaba…._

Tan solo recordarlo hacia que hirviera su sangre y la tristeza invadiera su ser, una lágrima rodo. Le había entregado todo a aquella muchacha, ¡tres años de su vida!, la había amado como jamás lo había echo con nadie mas, le gustaba su voz, su cabello, su rostro, la sensibilidad que desprendía…. Ja! Se mofo… ¿sensibilidad? Era lo que menos mostro cuando le pido el divorcio. Inoue Orihime había sido su esposa, la mujer con la que había decidido pasar la vida entera, y quien en un segundo, había destruido su corazón y roto los planes del futuro que tenia con ella.

Sonó su teléfono celular.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES RENJI?-gritó, algo le decía que no tenia porque desquitarse con su amigo de cabello rojo, pero la rabia no lo dejaba pensar claramente.

-Perdóname Ichigo, sé que no estás en condiciones emocionales adecuadas, pero necesito que vengas a la oficina a firmar los últimos papeles del acuerdo que…- fue interrumpió.

-Salgo para allá- dijo cortante el muchacho de cabello naranja- colgó-miro alrededor, su apartamento estaba vacio, ella ya no estaba ahí.

Media hora mas tarde, llego a la oficina, dejó su flamante Ferrari Rojo en el estacionamiento y subió el elevador.

-Te ves horrible, y quítate esos lentes de sol, estamos en un espacio cerrado- dijo sin ningún tipo de consideración Renji, cuando Ichigo entro a su oficina.-Hueles a alcohol, ¿Así te atreviste a conducir?

- donde están los papeles- pregunto Ichigo sin prestarle mucha atención.-

Renji los mostro delante de él. los firmo.

-¿Es todo?- pregunto Ichigo dispuesto a salir lo más rápido posible el lugar.

-Ichigo, sé que no estás bien, pero, tienes que regresar pronto o muchos contratos perderemos-dijo con preocupación Renji.

-Descuida, mañana estoy aquí-contestó- y para que sepas interrumpiste mi intento de emborracharme y no bebí más de dos tragos- y salió de la oficina.

* * *

Orihime Inoue toco dos veces la puerta, pero nadie le contesto.

-Parece que Ichigo no está-dijo al muchacho frente de ella- mejor termino de recoger mis cosas mañana.

-¿Estás segura?-Pregunto el muchacho con inquietud- Mañana no podre acompañarte.

-Descuida, lo miro con ternura y lo abrazó. Después de unos segundos se separaron

-Bien, entonces te invito a comer-el muchacho miro su reloj- Considerando que aun hay tiempo de mi comida.- la abrazo por detrás y comenzaron a caminar juntos al elevador.

- De acuerdo- contesto ella con alegría y juntos subieron el ascensor.

* * *

Rukia estaba pasándola muy bien. Le encantaba la compañía de Kaien y el disfrutaba la de ella. Se separo de el abrazándole del cuello.

-Me gustas mucho- le dijo aun algo sonrojada.

-Tú también- Y la beso tiernamente.

-Aun no te vas…-Dijo una voz amarga y seria desde la puerta.

-Ya lo hare,- le respondió Kaien a Byakuya con desprecio, miro su reloj- Tengo que irme-le dijo a Rukia y volvió a besarla.

-Adiós- le respondió ella con una sonrisa y desbordando alegría.

Kaien salió del apartamento.

-¿Qué haces aquí Byakuya?-El tono de la chica cambio drásticamente a uno serio y nada amigable- Aparte de espantar a mis novios.

Byakuya hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Veo que ya estas mejor Rukia. Necesito que me acompañes con unos nuevos negociantes, a las 7 mi chofer vendrá a recogerte

-SI, SI-dijo con indiferencia la chica- ahora puedes irte-y se acomodo en el sillón, abriendo un libro en la página en la que iba.

Byakuya sintió tristeza por como lo había echado su hermana pero como siempre no los demostró y salió del apartamento.

Ella llevaba tres días sin ir a la oficina debido a una fuerte gripa que contrajo, pero el descanso le había sentado muy bien y ya se había recuperado casi por completo, al parecer el estrés que le provocaba el trabajo se había acumulado.

* * *

_-Tome la receta y sígala al pie de la letra- le dijo el Dr. Ishinn Kurosaki - seguro en unos tres o cuatro días, estará perfectamente._

_-Gracias doctor- respondió ella quien aun tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza- salió junto con Byakuya del consultorio y subieron al auto._

_Comenzaron a andar por la carretera y pararon en un semáforo en rojo_

_-Te dije que fuéramos al hospital y no a esa clínica de mal gusto- le reclamo de nuevo Byakuya._

_- y yo te dije que no quería ir ahí- le dijo- además sabes que no es mas que una simple gripa, yo soy la que esta enferma, no tu._

_Byakuya bufó. Comenzaron a andar cuando un Ferrari color rojo se les atravesó._

_-¡Ten mas cuidado Idiota!-Grito Rukia al conductor el otro auto, aunque en un tono gracioso debido a su gripa._

_Byakuya rio sutilmente ante la reacción de su hermana._

_-Bien solo dedícate a descansar y vendré a verte en la noche-le dijo mientras le daba un te. ya estando en el apartamento- sabes que no confió en el inútil de tu novio y no estoy seguro que cuidara bien de ti._

_Rukia lo miro con severidad._

_-No es necesario que vengas, eres muy sobreprotector- dijo y le dio un sorbo a su te._

_Byakuya dijo adiós y se fue._

* * *

Rukia dejo el libro y recordó que tenía que llamar a su asistente y colega Ishida Uryuu.

-Rukia ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto con amabilidad.

-Bien Ishida, Byakuya te menciono algo sobre los nuevos compradores?- pregunto la muchacha.-¿Podías enviarme los datos de los mismos?

-Por su puesto Rukia en un momento te los envió.

* * *

Ichigo estaba perdido en un sueño profundo provocado por la botella de alcohol casi vacía que tenía en la mano.

Una mujer abrió la puerta.

-¿I chigo?-pregunto la voz, el apartamento del muchacho estaba completamente obscuro a pesar que apenas comenzaba a obscurecer, las cortinas estaban cerradas de par en par , la mujer comenzó a buscar el apagador -que olor tan desagradable-Dijo y encendió el apagador con una mano y se cubrió la nariz con la otra.

Encontró al susodicho, desparramado en un sillón con botellas de alcohol en la mesita de noche, todo el apartamento olía a eso.

Se acerco a él y comenzó a moverlo para despertarlo.

-¡Ichigo!...levántate….ICHIGO-grito la mujer.

Él se sobresalto y comenzó a ver por todas partes hasta que encontró el origen de aquel ruido, vio a su asistente personal parada enfrente el y con los brazos cruzados.

-Hola, hip…., Yourouchi, te ves muy linda hoy-dijo con tono alegre.

-¡Hay dios mío!-exclamo ella -Veo que aun no se te pasa la borrachera, ¡Carajo!,-dijo con enfado-Sera mejor que te quedas aquí y yo iré en tu representación, No puedo creer que te pongas así por una mujer.

Y salió del apartamento.

* * *

Como acordaron el chofer recogió a las 7 a Rukia y media hora mas tarde Llego a un restaurante lujoso y el mesero la condujo hasta donde se encontraba Byakuya.

-Hola hermanita, te ves muy elegante- la elogio. Ella se sentó enfrente de él.

-¿Dónde están los "negociadores"?- era así como solían llamar a los directores que los consultaban.

-llegaran en una media hora- dijo el tranquilamente- recuera que tenemos que aclarar algunos puntos sobre si aceptaremos o no.

Su hermano y ella eran dueños de una casa productora, habían tenido algunos éxitos en televisión y habían tenido algunos fracasos, también financiaban las producciones lo que los convertía en tal, le agradaba su trabajo y su hermano se encargaba de mantener su vida y la de ella en el anonimato, evitando, constantemente las dudas de la prensa sobre la verdadera identidad de los dueños de la productora.

En la mesa de alado un hombre de cabello rojo conversaba con una mujer morena de largo cabello morado.

-Así que Ichigo está indispuesto- se burlo Renji- no puedo creer que se ponga así por una mujer-y bebió un trago de vino.

-lo mismo dije yo, ahora tengo que hacer su trabajo, creí que era un hombre mas fuerte en ese sentido-dijo Yourouchi con molestia.

-Si lo es- aseguro Renji- solo que cuando se enamora de verdad no lo es, El ama a Orihime y ella destrozo su corazón y su orgullo.

-Lo sé- suspiro Yourouchi, le dolía ver así a Ichigo, pero esperaba que el pronto regresara a la normalidad.

Renji abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Que hermosa mujer- dijo si quitarle la mirada a Rukia. Estaba dispuesto a levantarse pero Yourouchi se lo impido.

-No estamos aquí para eso- lo miro con severidad- además esta con un hombre.

-Pues solo espero que logremos hacer sociedad con la compañía y comenzar a diseñar su campaña.- dijo Renji con desilusión.

-Sí, yo también espero.

* * *

Ichigo abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolía la cabeza a mas no poder, todo le daba vueltas, con trabajo llego al baño y se lavo la cara, se miro en el espejo, tenia aspecto demacrado y los ojos de color rojo, aun no se recuperaba del todo, miro su reloj eran las 8:30 aproximadamente, cuando de pronto vino a su mente una preocupación.

Lo había olvidado por completo, Ichigo trabaja en una compañía dedicada a la publicidad, el era el director, tenia a los mejores diseñadores y creadores de ideas, como Renji o Yourouchi. Y esperaban con ansias la firma de un contrato con una empresa de maquillajes, para diseñar la campaña de varios productos que pronto lanzarían a la venta y que no solo le daría grandes y jugosas ganancias, si no prestigio ante las demás empresas que tenían contacto con la compañía de maquillaje.

* * *

En el restaurante El teléfono de Rukia sonó, era Kaien.

-Disculpen, tengo una llamada importante- le dijo a su hermano y a el director con el que conversaban y salió del restaurante. camino de un lado a otro y se recargo en la pared.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –replico Rukia, cuando Kaien le reclamo la "poca atención que le ponía a su relación.

-Además el amargado de tu hermano me odia y me estoy hartando de su actitud- reclamo Kaien por teléfono.

-No metas a nii-sama en esto- y se giro para ver por el ventanal a su hermano, que a pesar de su mal carácter para con su novio, lo respetaba, admiraba y quería, era su única familia.

En ese momento ichigo , con la corbata chueca, la camisa abotonada mal y el chaleco del traje abierto llegaba al restaurante después de haber estacionado su auto, aun le dolía la cabeza y lo único que vio antes de entrara al restaurante fue a una mujer de espaldas hablando por teléfono, al parecer discutía con alguien.

Adentro Renji y Yourouchi cerraban el trato con los negociadores

-Entonces esta completo - dijo Renji con satisfacción estrechando la mano de los 2 dueños de la compañía maquilladora.

-Bien es hora de irnos dijeron- y los cuatro se levantaron de la mesa.

Renji miro a todos lados, la chica bonita ya no estaba y se desilusiono.

Entonces Yourouchi quien desde su posición veía perfectamente a la puerta vio entrar a ichigo y se llevo un susto de muerte, se veía horriblemente mal y por si fuera poco comenzó a discutir con el recepcionista quien le negaba la entrada por su aspecto, le dio un codazo a Renji para que lo mirara, este al darse cuenta del estado de su amigo se angustio por el miedo de que los dueños de la compañía lo vieran y dieran pie atrás al trato, se dirigió hacia él y los saco del restaurante.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ichigo?- pregunto incrédulo Renji.

-Vine, por lo del contrato- dijo su amigo aun arrastrando las palabras.

-Ya lo cerramos, será mejor que te vayas a tu casa, ¿Cómo pudiste venir en ese estado?, pudiste haber chocado al manejar así.

-Mira Renji, se que aun me duele la cabeza, pero necesito hacer ese contrato.

-¿No me escuchaste?, será mejor que te vayas- dijo con enfado Renji, le molestaba la actitud de ichigo. Y comenzó a caminar junto a él rumbo al estacionamiento.

Rukia se volteo, estaba enojada, había discutido con Kaien de nuevo, y por tonterías, entro de nuevo al restaurante comenzando a conversar de nuevo con el director aunque en su mente aun se encontraba aquella discusión.

Llegaron al estacionamiento.

-Yo te llevare- le dijo Renji- ¿donde están las llaves?

Pero en el momento en que soltó a ichigo este aprovecho para correr hacia el restaurante.

-Maldito terco-grito Renji y lo persiguió.

* * *

-Tengo que ir al tocador- dijo Rukia, no estaba concentrada, ni tenia idea de lo que hablaba el director, por lo que decidió ir a despejarse un poco, y se dirigió al baño.

En ese momento ichigo trato de arreglar su corbata y su camisa, y entro de nuevo.

-Déjeme entrar por favor- pidió Ichigo.

-No puedo hacer eso señor, es mejor que se retire o llamare a la policía- dijo el encargado

Pero cuando iba a reprocharle nuevamente se le revolvió el estomago y unas ganas de vomitar lo invadieron, en ese momento Renji llego y vio el estado de su amigo.

-Le suplico que lo deje pasar al baño-imploro Renji.

-Esto no es baño público señor- dijo indignado el encargado

Lo único que se le ocurrió a Renji fue sacar un billete grande y se lo ofreció al encargado.

-Esta bien señor, pero por lo menos arregle el traje, y salgan lo más rápido posible- replico el encargado.

Se dirigieron a dicho lugar y cerraron la puerta del baño de los hombres, entonces Rukia salió del de las mujeres decidida a que el hecho que estuviera peleada con Kaien no le impediría poner atención a su trabajo, pero cuando llego el director ya no estaba.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Rukia

-Lo rechace, no me agrada la idea de su nueva película, así que se fue indignado- dijo Byakuya tranquilamente -después de todo hoy no conté con mi hermanita, porque seguramente discutió con su novio y no puso atención a lo que es verdaderamente importante como su trabajo.

-….Pero…yo..-Rukia no supo que contestarle, esa forma en la que le hablaba su hermano la intimidaba, su reproche dicho de una manera elegante le formo un nudo en la garganta y por si fuera poco, adivino todo lo que había pasado, pero bien sabia que hasta él se había dado cuenta de las recientes peleas que mantenía con Kaien.

-Creo que mejor me voy- dijo Rukia y se giro.

Renji salió del baño y fue entonces cuando vio a la chica bonita se dirigía a la salida, y sin importarle que le había prometido a ichigo que lo esperaría en la puerta se dirigió hacia ella con paso apresurado.

-Hola- la saludo amablemente.

-¿Lo conozco?- respondió Rukia confundida.

-No…- se aclaro un poco la garganta y le ofreció su mano- Mi nombre es Renji Arabai.

-Rukia Kuchiki- respondió el saludo- mucho gusto, pero tengo que irme…- y Rukia se giró de nuevo a la puerta.

-Espere- dijo Renji- me gustaría invitarle un trago, si me lo permite- lo dijo en el tono mas cordial y respetuosos que podía.

-Lo siento pero llevo algo de prisa, ¿Podría ser otro día?- dijo Rukia, No tenía ganas de alcohol, y sabia muy bien las intenciones de aquel hombre de cabello rojo.

-Claro- dijo Renji algo desilusionado- tome mi tarjeta y llámeme- y le entrego dicho papel sacado del bolsillo de su traje.

En ese momento el teléfono de Rukia sonó, miro el nombre, era Kaien, entonces recordó el coraje que tenia con él y los malos ratos que últimamente le hacía pasar.

-¿Sabe qué?, acepto su trago- dijo Rukia con una sonrisa con coraje en su voz.

Por suerte Renji no se dio cuenta.

Ichigo salió del baño con mareo todavía y no encontró a Renji, "ingrato", pensó, por suerte había logrado que su atuendo se viera un poco mejor y la cruda comenzaba a pasarse, vio a su amigo sentado en la barra del restaurante y conversaba con una mujer, se dirigió hasta él, entonces fue cuando paso…

Estaba a apunto de reclamarle y observo por primera vez a la acompañante de renji, una mujer con enormes ojos color violeta lo miraba con curiosidad y un poco de espanto, no sabia que era pero había olvidado lo que le diría a Renji, y no sabía tampoco porque no podía quitarle la mirada de encima.

Renji lo empujo y se alejaron un poco de la barra.

-Vete ichigo, me das mala impresión-dijo Renji con un susurro.

Pero ichigo no lo obedeció y se acerco de nuevo a la chica, la miraba con seriedad directamente a los ojos, ella también lo miro, y no dijo nada, el chico le ofreció su mano

-Hola, soy ichigo Kurosaki- dijo con un tono respetuoso.

-Yo soy Rukia Kuchiki, mucho gusto.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron gustosos.

continuara...

* * *

_Comentarios de la autora Kotomi-Ishida…_

Hola, bueno es la primera vez que escribo un fic y bueno solo quisiera decir que espero que les haya gustado y no les haya aburrido un poco jajaja es que sentí que estaba un poco largo jeje, bueno actualizare semanalmente (espero), prometo también que se vendrán cosas buenas! Jajaja y le mando saludos a SSAbiKuchikiRukia Sternenstaub, quien me indujo al ichiruki, Bleach, y al mundo de Fan fiction! Tkm!... se aceptan críticas constructivas y sin ofender, jajaja, la canción la escogí porque soy mirandera de corazón XD nos leemos luego…..

Pd: amo a Ishida Uryuu! XDDDD


	2. Confusiones y Sorpresas

Hola! Eh aquí el nuevo capitulo de este fic jejeje, primero les pido una enorme disculpa por no haber actualizado antes en serio lo siento :(, pero anduve un poco ocupadita pero aquí estoy, jeje quiero dar gracias a todos por su Reviews, que me animan a seguir escribiendo n.n, **sofiaponce8** : Gracias que bueno que te agrado el fic, y sip seguire escribiéndolo n.n, **lovetamaki1** :que bueno que te gusto, ya veremos después por quien abandono Orihime a Ichigo jejeje, e Ichigo es fuerte aunque bueno por desgracia le costara un poquito olvidar a Inoue :( ,** Yukime-san** : Gracias! Me agrada que les este gustando el fic, y pues puse a orihime porque no see, es como una competencia fuerte para Rukia pero Rukia es mas fuerte muahahaha, **kiaru87** : Gracias por la Bienvenida XD y sip me encanta el ichiruki :D y gracias por seguir la historia, **SSAbiKuchikiRukia Sternenstaub :** jajajaja gracias amiga por eso te quiero Mucho! XD **sandy058:** Gracias por leerlo, y sip desde ahora comienza el enamoramiento(?)XD bueno ahora si…disfrútenlo….. n.n

* * *

Fan fic basado en una canción super hiper mega genial xD de Miranda! Llamada Si pudiera volver

Bleach mundo alterno!

**_Disclaimer:_**

Los personajes son del anime Bleach y pertenecen al genio Tite Kubo.

La canción fue compuesta por Ale Sergi y es propiedad de Miranda!

_**Summary:**_

Ichigo Kurosaki se acaba de divorciar, esta destrozado…, el destino le cruza en su camino a una tal Rukia Kuchiki que le cambiara la vida, esta confundido y no sabe qué hacer ¿Podrá salir de aquella relación que lo marco demasiado?

Confusión de sentimientos, terminar una relación y recuperase, volver a enamorarse, vaya todo parece tan complicado, cuando no sabes que hacer, decir si si o si no, blanco o negro.

K. Ichigo & K. Rukia

**Simbología:**

Diálogos

_Flash back _

"Pensamientos"

**Preview:**

Estaba a apunto de reclamarle y observo por primera vez a la acompañante de renji, una mujer con enormes ojos color violeta lo miraba con curiosidad y un poco de espanto, no sabia que era pero había olvidado lo que le diría a Renji, y no sabía tampoco porque no podía quitarle la mirada de encima.

Renji lo empujo y se alejaron un poco de la barra.

-Vete Ichigo, me das mala impresión-dijo Renji con un susurro.

Pero Ichigo no lo obedeció y se acerco de nuevo a la chica, la miraba con seriedad directamente a los ojos, ella también lo miro, y no dijo nada, el chico le ofreció su mano

-Hola, soy Ichigo Kurosaki- dijo con un tono respetuoso.

-Yo soy Rukia Kuchiki, mucho gusto.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron gustosos…

**SI PUDIERA VOLVER**

Capitulo 2

**Confusiones y Sorpresas**

En ese momento el recepcionista con la cabeza agachada y un señor con traje elegante se acercaron a Ichigo.

Rukia e Ichigo aun se miraban

-Señor puede retirarse del restaurante por favor-dijo el señor de traje quien también era dueño de dicho establecimiento.-el recepcionista, me acaba de confesar que lo sobornaron para dejarlo pasar, el tendrá una multa, pero si no sale inmediatamente, lo despediré a él y llamare a la policía.

Ichigo reaccionó como de un trance, no quería que por su culpa despidieran a ese empleado, pero luego miro a Rukia, no quería dejarla sola con Renji…. "¿pero que estoy pensando?", se dijo, sacudió la cabeza y se giro para salir, sin decir una sola palabra.

Rukia lo miro al salir, no sabia que pensar, había sido un momento extraño, pero descubrió una cosa, ese hombre le había llamado la atención.

Renji por su parte se limitó a mirar a Ichigo, no sabia que hacer, si ir con él y dejar a Rukia o quedarse con ella y dejarlo ir. Pero entonces la chica habló, disipando sus dudas.

-Sera mejor que vayas con tu amigo, no se ve muy bien que digamos-dijo Rukia tomando su bolso de la barra- además tengo que irme, gracias por el trago, me dio mucho gusto conocerte Renji -Y se levantó.

-¿Me llamaras? Rukia…-Pregunto un poco nervioso Renji mientras salían del restaurante.

Rukia se mordió el labio.

-Renji será mejor que te apresures o tu amigo se ira sin ti-dijo Rukia, tratando de no sonar tan grosera al ignorar la pregunta.

-¿Tienes quien te lleve?-Pregunto Renji un poco cabizbajo.

-Tomare un taxi- dijo Rukia y le hizo la parada a uno que pasaba- Adiós Renji-y subió al auto.

Renji suspiró y camino al estacionamiento.

* * *

Ichigo estaba en el asiento del conductor con las manos sobre el volante, y la mirada fija en la pared del estacionamiento, su mente era un mar de pensamientos, tratado de aclarar sus ideas, una por una , pero en realidad no sabia ni siquiera porque estaba confundido.. Recordó a Rukia, la mujer que acaba de conocer, recordó sus ojos, y como lo había mirado, ah decir verdad sintió como si hubiera sido un momento extraño, no sabia explicarlo, pero no había sido un encuentro normal, entre dos personas que se acaban de conocer, había sentido algo diferente, acaso… acaso…. en verdad….¿ Esa chica le había gustado?… "¡¿Pero que rayos?!"... se regaño a si mismo, como podía pensar en eso, si hace apenas unas horas se había emborrachado por Orihime… "ah! Orihime", pensó en ella y sintió nostalgia, otra vez sentimientos de tristeza lo invadieron, Golpeó el volate con sus dos puños,…"Rukia", su rostro volvió a su mente y se calmó….

-¿Sigues aquí?- Dijo Renji quien acababa de llegar y se recargaba en la ventanilla de la puerta.-Arruinaste mi platica con una chica bonita…

Ichigo lo miró, era cierto, no había pensado en que a su mejor amigo Renji le había gustado Rukia.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, y yo conduciré-Indico Renji, abrió la puerta del auto y aparto de un empujón a Ichigo del asiento del conductor.

-¡ ¿Pero que te pasa Renji?!- Exclamó Ichigo, pero ya era demasiado tarde porque Renji comenzó a conducir.

Ichigo se hundió en sus pensamientos mirando por la ventanilla, mientras atravesaban la carretera desierta y obscura.

-¿A ti también te gustó la chica verdad?-soltó de repente Renji.

Ichigo se sorprendió ante la pregunta, y por la tranquilidad con la que Renji la dijo.

-¿De que hablas?- fingió no entender.

-De Rukia…-lo miro de Reojo- te dije que te fueras, pero te presentante con ella, y la miraste de forma "extraña". ..¿Crees que no me daría cuenta?

-Am…-dudó Ichigo y pensó en una buena respuesta- Como se te ocurre decir semejante tontería-Replico después- Me acabó de divorciar ¿Crees que pensaría en eso, cuando aun la amo?

Renji pensó que había herido a su amigo al recordarle su divorcio y decidió no decir nada más.

Llegaron al apartamento de Ichigo y este se bajó, tuvo que prestarle su auto a Renji para que fuera a su casa, y este último prometió regresarlo temprano para que Ichigo fuera al trabajo.

Entró, encendió la luz y miró el reloj, eran aproximadamente las 11:30 de la noche y se recostó en el sillón, miro la mesita de noche con las botellas de alcohol vacías, Se tallo la cara con las manos y miro el techo. Había sido una noche extraña, pero por alguna razón se había sentido diferente, no podía decir si feliz o triste, solo diferente…, después de media hora, se levantó, tomó una bolsa de basura y comenzó a recoger las botellas, después de poner todo en orden, decidió ir a dormir, cuando estuvo en cama, antes de quedarse dormido, pensó en la pregunta que le había echo Renji cuando viajaban en el auto.

* * *

Rukia saco las llaves de su apartamento, abrió la puerta y se encontró con una sorpresa.

Kaien la miraba desde el sillón de la sala con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre el respaldo del sillón.

-Hola Rukia-La saludó con voz seria.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí Kaien?!- Dijo tratando de calmarse. "¿Cómo se atrevía a entrar a su departamento cuando estaba enfurecida con él?", luego se echo la culpa por haberle dado llave del mismo.

-Tenemos que hablar- y se puso de pie para quedar enfrente de ella-no me gusta estar peleado contigo-la tomo de los hombros-te amo Rukia…-y acerco su rostro al de ella para besarla.

Rukia lo aparto de un empujón.

-Sera mejor que te vayas Kaien, no quiero discutir de nuevo-Y se dirigió a su cuarto.

-Vaya, parece que la princesita hoy si esta enojada…- se burló Kaien.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-pregunto Rukia deteniéndose en seco.

-Lo que escuchaste Rukia, tu empiezas con tus "cosas" y luego te enojas conmigo sin razón- dijo Kaien victimizándose- pareces una princesita delicada que no soporta unos cuantos enojos…

Rukia ya no podía aguantarse mas el coraje, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso?, si el que iniciaba las discusiones era él, con mucho enfado acumulado comenzó a decirle sus verdades.

-¿Ahora me culpas a MI por tus dramas y tonterías que inventas?-dijo indignada- Ya me canse Kaien, ya me canse de que me culpes, ya me canse de que te hagas la victima, ya me canse de que estés siempre quejándote de nii-sama, ya me canse de que cada vez que tenemos una discusión quieras arreglarlo con besos o ….sexo,- dijo lo ultimo con algo de pena, pero sabia que era la verdad-así que mejor… ¡LARGATE!

Kaien enfureció al instante.

-¿SABES ALGO RUKIA?- Gritó Kaien, sin medir lo que estaba a apunto de decir- YA NO ERES LA MISMA DE LA QUE ME ENAMORÉ…

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, esa ultima frase en verdad le habían dolido en lo mas profundo de su corazón a Rukia.

-¿Con que eso piensas?- dijo Rukia cruzándose de brazos- Entonces… LARGATE, PORQUE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE YA NO TIENES NADA QUE VER CONMIGO-Grito aun mas fuerte

El rostro de Kaien se transformó a uno de preocupación.

-No… Rukia... perdonadme… no fue mi intención- intento disculpase, estaba enojado pero no quería terminar con Rukia.

-Lárgate y dame mi llave- lo había decidido, ya se había cansado de su actitud, la había ofendido, sabia que últimamente solo peleaban, el la llamaba, ella se disculpaba, la besaba e iban a la cama, luego discutían de nuevo y el volvía a llamarla, era nada mas que un circulo vicioso… ya no podía mas.

Kaien saco la pequeña llave del bolso del pantalón. Se la dio y con cabeza agachada abrió la puerta.

-Discúlpame Rukia…pero quiero que sepas que… No me daré por vencido- dijo antes de partir.

En cuanto cerró la puerta el llanto comenzó, y si más, Rukia se tiro de rodillas al suelo hasta que todos esos sentimientos de tristeza salieran en cada una de sus lágrimas…

* * *

Sonó el despertador e Ichigo lo buscaba para apagarlo, se estiró y se levantó, tomo una ducha rápida y salió del apartamento cuando se dio cuenta de que Renji aun no llegaba, le llamo por teléfono, y decidió verlo en una cafetería que se encontraba cerca, tenia años que no iba a ese lugar, incluso antes de casarse con Orihime, pero hacia mucho frio y quería un buen café.

Se sentó en la pequeña mesa y comenzó a ver por la ventana, gotas de lluvias comenzaron a caer, como odiaba la lluvia, era un fenómeno que le provocaba tristeza, bebió un poco de su café y vio alguien que entrababa en la puerta.

-Rukia-dijo entre sorpresa y murmullo.

* * *

Un par de horas antes Rukia se despertó, se había quedado dormida en el sofá y aun le dolía la cabeza por el llanto de la noche anterior, se levanto y saco su celular aun tenia tiempo así que después de arreglarse subió a su auto y comenzó a andar, después de varios semáforos, como todos los días entro a su cafetería favorita.

Se acerco a la pequeña barra y pidió un café muy cargado, después de que se lo dieron volteo y se sobresalto cuando vio a Ichigo quien la miraba con curiosidad y un poco de sorpresa.

Rukia no sabia que hacer así que solo le sonrió, Ichigo hizo lo mismo, y Rukia se dispuso a salir.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a su auto se detuvo, sentía que Olvidaba algo, ¡El teléfono celular!, Comenzó a buscarlo desesperadamente, no lo encontró y cuando se giro para dirigirse de nuevo a la cafetería, Ichigo estaba parado frente a ella y sin querer derramo su café en la camisa de Ichigo.

-lo siento mucho- se disculpaba Rukia, mientras trataba de limpiar la camisa.

-No te preocupes-también trataba de limpiar la camisa- vivo cerca y puedo ir a cambiarme- dijo Ichigo despreocupado y se giro para irse.

-Espera no…no… ¿quieres que te lleve?- dijo algo nerviosa Rukia- es lo menos que puedo hacer después de haber arruinado tu camisa- se corrigió para que Ichigo no la mal interpretara- además esta lloviendo y es mejor que no te mojes- agregó.

Ichigo pensó un momento, en verdad le desagradaba la lluvia y entre mas lo pensaba, mas se mojaba y mejor acepto.

Comenzaron a andar, e Ichigo miraba a Rukia conducir, era extraño, sabia que esa mujer era bonita, no podía negarlo, y sus ojos color violeta en verdad le atraían…"¿Le atraían?..Si... ¿Me gusta Rukia?", pensó…. Frustración llego a su ser y decidió dejar esa pregunta de lado así que mejor pensó en una manera de como comenzar a hacerle platica, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su edificio.

-Es ahí- señalo Ichigo.

Se estacionaron.

-Gracias-dijo Ichigo.

-Siento lo de tu camisa- se disculpó de nuevo Rukia- fue agradable encontrarte Ichigo-dijo con una sonrisa.

Ichigo se sorprendió un poco.

-Pero ahora debo ir a trabajar- Agregó Rukia e Ichigo entendió que lo decía porque era hora de salir del auto.

Ya adentro, Ichigo busco otra camisa y comenzó a cambiarse, pensaba en Rukia, en sus ojos, sabia que había algo en ella que le atraía, ya había aceptado que le atraía de alguna manera, aun no quería pensar en si le gustaba o no… aunque en verdad, se sentía Bien y tranquilo, pensó en lo que dijo sobre que fue agradable encontrarlo "¿Qué quería decir con eso?, solo lo dijo para que se bajara del auto, bah! Son tonterías, realmente no hay un significado de amor en ese mensaje…. ¡¿Por qué tenia que ser de amor?!,…esa chica NO te gusta…, te acabas de divorciar….," se dijo asa mismo aunque, pensándolo bien, para el también fue agradable encontrarse a Rukia, fue divertido lo de la camisa, recordó que en cuanto vio que Rukia le sonrió, su corazón se alegro, aunque no fuera un gesto fuera de lo normal, le correspondió y cuando la vio salir, un impulso en él dijo que la siguiera y eso fue lo que hizo…

* * *

Rukia estaciono el auto en la casa productora, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Comenzó a buscarlo por todos lados y descubrió que estaba debajo del asiento del copilotó. "¿Con que aquí estabas?", pensó, recordando el motivo por el que había derramado el café a Ichigo, y mejor contestó.

-Rangiku, Hola ¿como estas?- Su amiga la llamaba para invitarla a un bar en la noche.

-¿A las 7?, de acuerdo ahí te veo- Concluyo su cita y bajo de su auto.

Subió a las oficinas y entro a la de su hermano, Byakuya estaba sentado removiendo algunos papeles.

-Rukia- la nombró sin mirarla- tu asistente tiene las historias y contratos que tienes que revisar para posibles propuestas, me alegra que regreses a trabajar- dijo lo ultimo muy serio y sin expresión alguna.

-De acuerdo- respondió Rukia al salir, sin darse cuenta de que Byakuya le había dedicado una pequeña sonrisa.

Llego a su oficina e Ishida estaba sentado en el escritorio de afuera preparando unos papeles.

-Hola Rukia, me alegra volverte a ver- dijo amablemente y con una enorme sonrisa.- que bueno que te recuperaste pronto, en verdad me alegra mucho- y volvió a sonreírle

-Hola Ishida, gracias- le respondió Rukia, y claro que pudo notar que su asistente ese día andaba muy de buenas- pero ahora hay mucho que hacer y necesito que me pongas al tanto de las citas que moviste a causa de mi gripa.

-Por su puesto Rukia- dijo y se paro inmediatamente y la siguió a la oficina.

-Hoy estas de muy buen humor- dijo Rukia.

-si, algo…-contesto Ishida con una risita nerviosa.

* * *

Para Ichigo fue un día norma de trabajo, después de cambiarse la camisa, regreso a la cafetería y encontró a Renji esperándolo, se fueron a la oficina juntos y entraron, ahí esta Yourouchi quien no perdió la oportunidad de regañara a Ichigo por su comportamiento en la noche anterior.

-Pero me alegra que estés mucho mejor para trabajar, que seas el director no te da derecho a dejar tus ocupaciones por mucho tiempo- dijo Yourouchi y al final lo abrazó.

-Ya lo se Yourouchi, pero mas que mi asistente pareces mi madre- dijo en un tono gracioso

Yourouchi lo miro muy seriamente.

-Mejor ponte a trabajar- le dijo un poco fastidiada.

"Ahora pienso que mas que mi asistente y mi madre, parece mi jefa", pensó y rio para si mismo.

Era Hora de la salida e Ichigo se sentía cansado por todo el trabajo y papeleo de ese día, aunque descubrió que eso le había ayudado a no pensar tanto en Orihime.

Pero cuando llego a su departamento y comenzó a prepararse la cena, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

-Inoue…- no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

* * *

-Rangiku…- dijo Rukia y corrió a abrazar a su amiga una vez estuvo dentro del bar.

-Deme otra copa por favor- pido Matsumoto, y las dos comenzaron a beber.

-Hace mucho que no te veo-dijo Rukia- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, pero cuéntame ¿Cómo va todo con Kaien?-pregunto interesada Matsumoto.

A Rukia se le borro por completo la sonrisa que traía.

-No quiero hablar de eso- y bebió un poco.

-¿Qué pasó todo bien?- el semblante de Matsumoto cambio, en verdad le preocupaba su amiga.

-No, la verdad no, no esta nada bien…-Dijo Rukia y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer.

-Rukia…-dijo en susurró Rangiku y la abrazó.

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí Inoue?- Dijo Ichigo sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Vine a Recoger mis ultimas cosas- Ichigo apretó el puño -claro si tú me lo permites- agregó Inoue

Ahí estaba otra vez, su voz, era Orihime, esa voz le ponía la piel de punta, No tubo mas remedio que hacerle una seña con la mano para que entrara.

-gracias- dijo Orihime y Sonrió.

Verla era lo ultimo que quería hacer, al verla no podía evitar que el corazón se le acelerara, cuanto le dolió el echo de que dijera que recogía sus ultimas cosas, ya no era parte de su vida, ella lo había decido, pero acaso … "¿No pensaba ella, en lo mucho que le dolió verla partir, en lo mucho que la amaba?, ¿Qué no pensaba en los sentimientos de Ichigo?", Un coraje enorme entro en su ser, y un nudo en la garganta se le formo. Estaba ella, ahí, en su apartamento, guardando sus cosas, no podía soportarlo, no podía verla hacer eso y en un impulso tomo su chaqueta y abrió la puerta del apartamento.

-Puedes cerrar cuando te vallas-fue lo que le dijo a Inoue- antes de salir del apartamento.

Orihime lo Miro salir.

-Ichigo- se dijo para si misma mientras sentía culpa y ponía su mano en su pecho.

* * *

Rukia ya se había calmado y tenía una plática amena con su amiga, a quien no veía en un par de meses, pero desde hace unos 15 minutos su amiga estaba distraída y volteaba cada que podía a un lugar específico en el bar.

-¿Qué sucede Rangiku?- se animo a preguntar Rukia- Estas distraída…

-¿Qué dices?- fingió no entender-No es nada…- y bebió.

Rukia volteo hacia donde su amiga giraba y descubrió la razón, un hombre de cabello lila, y con sonrisa maquiavélica no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Rangiku, aunque decir mirada era mucho ya que el hombre tenia o muy pequeños los ojos o los tenia completamente cerrados.

-Anda ve- Dijo Rukia- ya me di cuenta que ese hombre te gusta, ve con él.

Rangiku se sonrojo.

-No como crees- dijo rápidamente Rangiku- además no puedo dejarte sola.

Rukia la miro sin creer lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Es en serio Rangiku?, puedo cuidarme sola, además ahora que regresaste a Karakura, podremos vernos mas seguido- le respondió Rukia

-¿En serio?- pregunto con aire de ilusión Matsumoto.

Rukia asintió.

-Gracias Rukia, te quiero amiga-se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la mesa con aquel hombre.

Rukia sonrió, le daba gusto que su amiga encontrara un ligue en el bar, y siguió bebiendo de su copa.

* * *

No pudo evitar las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro, pero sabia que esa vez eran lagrimas de coraje, Ichigo conducía sin rumbo fijo, solo quería alejarse lo mas pronto posible de su apartamento, entro al pequeño pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad, solo quería desahogar sus penas y encontró una pequeña zona de bares, y se estaciono en uno.

Si no le hubiera pasado a él, seguramente no lo hubiera creído, ahí estaba Rukia, sentada en la barra, no se si lo llamaría destino o casualidad, pero ahí estaba ella eso era lo que importaba.

Rukia no lo había notado hasta que sintió la miraba puesta en ella, volteo, no podía creerlo era Ichigo el hombre que había encontrado en la mañana, al que le había arruinado su camisa y al que había conocido una noche anterior, la miraba sin decir nada.

Rukia Sonrió.

-Hola Ichigo-se animo a decir.

-Hola Rukia- contesto él quien aun parado no le quitaba la vista de encima y finalmente decidió sentarse en un banco a lado de ella.

-Esto es raro- admitió Rukia, mientras le servían una copa a Ichigo.

-¿Por qué es raro?- pregunto Ichigo.

-¿Casualidad o destino?- dijo Rukia- que te haya encontrado de nuevo-sonrió Rukia.

Ichigo correspondió.

-Solo vine a Olvidar- dijo un poco cabizbajo… "espera, ¿Por qué dijiste eso?", se regaño a si mismo.

Rukia lo miró.

-Pues yo vine con una amiga, pero después termine haciendo lo mismo que tú, beber para olvidar-y tomo otro tragó.

Ichigo pregunto confundido

-¿a que te refieres?

Rukia suspiro.

-Ya sabes… cosas de corazón- dijo con mirada triste.

Ichigo abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿Acaso Rukia, sufría por el mismo sentimiento que el? ¿Desamor?

-¿Quieres olvidar a alguien?- pregunto para asegurarse Ichigo

Rukia cabizbaja respondió con un leve "si".

-Entonces Brindemos porque nuestros corazones no sufran mas- dijo Ichigo sonriendo.

Rukia lo miro y sonrió.

-Salud- dijeron y alzaron sus copas.

-Así que también tú quieres olvidar a alguien Ichigo- Aseguro Rukia.

-Si- dijo él con tristeza recordando a Orihime-quiero olvidar a mi ex esposa.

Rukia se sorprendió demasiado, Ichigo… ¿Estaba casado?...

-Oh lo siento- Fue lo único que pudo decir, "para estar casado con una mujer debes amarla mucho", pensó y sintió tristeza.

Ichigo no dijo nada.

-¿Y tu corazón por quien duele, Rukia?- se atrevió a preguntar Ichigo

-Por….Un ingrato, que se hacia llamar mi novio- dijo enojada-Últimamente no nos llevábamos bien ¿Por cuanto tiempo estuviste casado?-Pregunto Rukia con Curiosidad.

- Tres años-Ichigo bebió- la amaba y solo se fue sin decirme nada- su coraje volvió, después vio a Rukia y se tranquilizó- ¿y tu cuanto tiempo llevabas con tu noviazgo?

-Cuatro años y medio- Dijo Rukia- Todo ese tiempo para que saliera con sus tonterías.- sintió nostalgia.

-¡vaya, es mucho tiempo!- se sorprendió Ichigo-No entiendo porque el amor tiene que doler tanto….

-No siempre puede doler. Cuando lo encuentras de verdad la felicidad es mucho mas grande y agradable-dijo Rukia sonriendo

Ichigo sonrió también.

-Destino o no, agradezco haberte encontrado esta noche Rukia- Dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa.

Rukia se sonrojo un poco.

-Gracias-contesto.

Los dos bebieron un poco mas, eras bastante tolerantes al alcohol, un par de copas más y Rukia anuncio que tenía que irse.

Mientras salían Rukia dijo algo que a Ichigo le sorprendió.

-Ichigo…- estaba un poco nerviosa- ¿Qué dices de que nos volvamos a ver de nuevo?- dijo lo ultimo de forma muy segura.

-Me encantaría- dijo sin vacilar Ichigo, había encontrado a una persona que entendía su dolor, a una persona que podría comprenderlo, que sabia lo que sentía y no solo eso, esa persona era agradable y una mujer bonita, sin mas titubeos y le dio su teléfono, esperaría con ansias el próximo encuentro- gracias Rukia

Rukia también le dio su numero y sonrío de nuevo después de eso subió a su auto.

Ichigo hizo lo mismo y sus caminos se separaron, sin pensar que el destino seguramente los juntaría de nuevo.

Continuara…

* * *

_Comentarios de la autora Kotomi-Ishida…_

Hola, Gracias por leer el capitulo 2 de esta historia, por fin Ichigo y Rukia se conocen mas wiii! Y les adelanto que el tercer capitulo tendrá mucho IchiRuki :D, gracias de nuevo por leerlo espero que continúen siguiendo la historia y prometo actualizar ahora si, la próxima semana, dejen reviews jejeje y gracias a todos los que ya lo hicieron, y me gustaría saber tambien sus opiniones sobre este capi :D, se aceptan críticas constructivas y sin ofender jejeje, bueno chikos nos leemos luego y gracias de nuevo por seguir la historia!

Pd: amo a Ishida Uryuu! XDDDD


	3. Me daré otra oportunidad

**HOLA!** Primero un a enorme disculpa, se que me tarde muchisisimo para subir el capitulo en serio perdón! D: pero desde que entre a la uni no tengo mucho tiempo y para colmo la inspiración se me fue quien sabe a donde pero por suerte ya regreso jeje muchas gracias por sus Reviews, no me olvidaré de esta historia ni de todos los que muy amablemente la leen, muchas gracias! :DDD porque de que esta historia tiene final, tiene final jejeje y muchas gracias por leerme!

**Gracias a:**

**lovetamaki1** Gracias! Por fin se viene el Ichiruki :D, **jessy moon 15** jajajaja gracias por tu review me hizo reir mucho jejeje y sip Ichigo debe ponerse las pilas n.n, **kiaru87** siii a mi tampoco me gusta el IchiHime - porque tambien soy Ishihimista, pero digamos que odio mas ver a Ichigo con Senna que con Inoue xD jajaja , **Yoruichi00** Por fin llego el 3 capi jejeje y gracias! Que bueno que te gusto n.n

Bueno ahora si el Fic n.n

Fan fic basado en una canción super hiper mega genial xD de Miranda! Llamada Si pudiera volver

La canción fue compuesta por Ale Sergi y es propiedad de Miranda!

Bleach mundo alterno!

Los personajes son del anime Bleach y pertenecen al genio de Tite Kubo (aunque a veces nos haga sufrir xD)

**Sumary:**

Ichigo Kurosaki se acaba de divorciar, esta destrozado…, el destino le cruza en su camino a una tal Rukia Kuchiki que le cambiara la vida, esta confundido y no sabe que hacer ¿podra salir de aquella relación que lo marco demasiado?

Confusion de sentimientos, terminar una relación y recuperase, volver a enamorarse, vaya todo parece tan complicado, cuando no sabes que hacer, decir si si o si no, blanco o negro, jajaja las jugadas del destino, bueno ya verán.

**Preview:**

Mientras salían Rukia dijo algo que a Ichigo le sorprendió.

-Ichigo…- estaba un poco nerviosa- ¿Qué dices de que nos volvamos a ver de nuevo?- dijo lo ultimo de forma muy segura.

-Me encantaría- dijo sin vacilar Ichigo, había encontrado a una persona que entendía su dolor, a una persona que podría comprenderlo, que sabia lo que sentía y no solo eso, esa persona era agradable y una mujer bonita, sin mas titubeos y le dio su teléfono, esperaría con ansias el próximo encuentro- gracias Rukia

Rukia también le dio su numero y sonrío de nuevo después de eso subió a su auto.

Ichigo hizo lo mismo y sus caminos se separaron, sin pensar que el destino seguramente los juntaría de nuevo

**SI PUDIERA VOLVER**

**Simbología:**

Diálogos

_Flash back_

Capitulo 3

**Me daré otra oportunidad **

Rukia no pudo dormir en toda la noche, desde su rompimiento con Kaien, solo conciliaba el sueño dos o tres horas después de acostarse, dormía un par y se levantaba de nuevo, eso le fastidiaba por su puesto y ponía su humor al limite, aunque claro, en el trabajo trataba de comportarse lo mas normal que podía, se sentía triste, vacía, pero sabia una cosa, no se dejaría vencer tan fácil.

Habían pasado tres días después de aquel ultimo encuentro con Ichigo, y debía admitirlo que cuando pensaba en eso, una sonrisa se le escapaba, pero Kaien volvía a su mente y el coraje la invadía, trato de no pensar en eso así que salió de su departamento para dirigirse al trabajo.

Todo era tan monótono como siempre y después de tratar unos asuntos con Ishida, él le pidió permiso para ir a un "compromiso", Rukia se imaginaba que tipo de compromiso era del que hablaba Ishida pero decidió no preguntar.

Rukia sabia que tenia mucho trabajo y traba de concentrarse lo mas que podía en ello, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron por la tarde cayendo sobre la ventana de su oficina, miro la lluvia, suspiro, eran Principios de Julio, la lluvia llegaba un día si y otro no, al día siguiente el sol quemaba a mas no poder, el clima estaba bastante aturdido y loco, "concuerda mucho con mi mente", pensó Rukia y una pequeña sonrisa salió.

Cuando hubo terminado casi todo el papeleo, recordó que no había hablado con Byakuya desde aquel día en el restaurante y decidió ir a verlo.

Toco la puerta de la oficina de su hermano y se encontró con un Byakuya que le miro detrás del escritorio el cual le indico que entrara, quería hablar con él, contarle sobre su rompimiento con Kaien. Después de resumirle lo que paso hubo un momento de silencio incomodo, Rukia agacho la cabeza, Byakuya no dijo nada, pero notó la tristeza en el rostro de su hermana, no le gustaba verla así, después de que sus padres murieran él la protegía ante cualquier amenaza y se había echo una auto-promesa cualquier idiota que la hiciera sufrir se las vería con el, pero no era hora de pensar en eso, se dijo, Byakuya sabia que no era un hombre de palabras, así que se levantó , tomó a Rukia por los hombros, y sin mas la abrazó. Rukia se sorprendió pero después las lagrimas comenzaron, correspondió al abrazo pensando en que solo deseaba desahogarse con la persona que mas quería en ese mundo, su hermano.

* * *

_Rukia se dirigió a su auto, cuando sintió un brazo agarrando el suyo._

_-Necesitamos hablar-dijo Kaien._

_Rukia se sorprendió al ver al chico frente a ella._

_-Kaien….déjame en paz- y Rukia comenzó a forcejear, no le agradaba mucho verlo, estaba enojada, trato de mantener su carácter en pie._

_-escúchame- dijo desesperadamente él._

_-Por favor Kaien- dijo una poco mas tranquila-deje claro esto, No quiero hablar contigo… no insistas- dijo Rukia con dolor en sus palabras._

_Kaien la soltó._

_-Rukia…-murmuró y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas_

Rukia lo recordó mientras conducía su auto hacia su departamento, hace un par de días Kaien la busco en el estacionamiento del trabajo, Rukia se sentía triste, pero su enojo para con él era mas grande, por todo lo que le había echo pasar, por todo lo que la hacia sentir, por haberse sentido culpable mucho tiempo, se sentía tonta consigo misma por lo ultimo, Kaien había significado mucho, lo extrañaba, lo amaba pero no podía darse el lujo de sufrir por él, así no era ella.

Llego a su apartamento y el recepcionista del edificio le entrego un Ramo de Rosas, ya lo sabia, era de parte de Kaien, "Perdóname Rukia, Eres la mujer de mi vida, no puedo vivir sin ti, TE AMO" rezaba en la tarjeta, Rukia suspiro y después de colocar las flores en el piso los pensamientos volvieron a ella, sabia que Kaien era el tipo de chico que mucha mujeres desean tener, Guapo, Rico, atento, cariñoso….sí…Kaien tenia muchas cualidades pero lo que había entre ellos ya no era amor, todo se había vuelto monótono, se había vuelto aburrido, era solo costumbre…. Costumbre de tenerse, sabia una cosa, el había significado mucho para ella, y tal vez su corazón suplicaba que regresara con él, pero conocía a Kaien el ya no la amaba, Rukia solo era un capricho, amor no era, pero también sabia otra cosa, no seria fácil olvidarlo.

Otra vez no pudo dormir bien, se levanto con los ojos hinchados, recordó que era sábado, podría descansar más agusto o eso pensó hasta que el timbre de la puerta sonó, con desgana se levanto y cuando abrió una mujer de cabello castaño y con ropa deportiva la miraba desde la puerta.

-Hola Matsumoto..-dijo Rukia aun adormilada y le abrió paso a su departamento.

Matsumoto se sentó en el sillón.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Rukia tratando de no sonar grosera.

-Vine a secuéstrate-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-ponte ropa deportiva, saldremos a divertirnos hoy

Rukia la miro de forma extraña, pero confiaba mucho en Matsumoto, no sabia que planeaba su amiga, o a donde la quería llevar pero sabía una cosa, Rangiku Matsumoto era una mujer que sabia divertirse y sabia como hacerla sonreír.

-Es hora de Irnos- Dijo Matsumoto cuando Rukia salió

Dúrate el trayecto Matsumoto no le soltó ni una sola palabra a Rukia que quería saber a donde irían, pero como Rukia ya la conocía sabia que no le diría nada así que solo le pregunto un par de veces y después desistió

-Y dime Rukia como te has sentido?- le pregunto.

Rukia no contesto nada, se sentía horrible con ella misma, en general estaba triste, no dijo nada, y Matsumoto lo entendió así que decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué paso con el tipo del bar?-Dijo Rukia

-¿Gin?-Dijo Matsumoto y Rukia supuso que ese era el nombre del chico-Digamos que es un poco extraño, pero me gusta mucho-dijo Matsumoto sonriente

-Eso dices de muchos chicos, dijo Rukia divertida

Matsumoto le lanzo una mirada severa.

-No lo se Rukia, Tal vez el es indicado.- Dijo Matsumoto con una mirada seria

-también dices eso de muchos chicos- Repitió Rukia aun mas divertida

Matsumoto no dijo nada más y por fin se estaciono.

Entonces llegaron y Rukia jamás lo espero. Estaban en un escalodromo***1, Rukia estaba fascinada, si algo le gustaba en la vida, eran los deportes extremos, entre ellos el alpinismo, claro, pero como no tenia tiempo de ir a montañas o lugares al aire libre, solía practicarlo en enormes paredes como las que habían ahí, algunas inclinadas otras rectas y muy altas, pero desde que su trabajo se volvió mas demandante no tenia tiempo para practicarlo.

-Gracias-Dijo Rukia-y con una enorme sonrisa- y luego abrazo a su amiga.

-Te veías triste y de muy mal humor- confeso Matsumoto- seguro esto hace que te sientas mejor Entraron a los lockers y se dispusieron a ponerse el equipo necesario.

-Hace tanto que no hacia esto- decía Rukia Con una expresión de inmensa felicidad mientras comenzaba a escalar.

Llevaba un Buen rato escalando en realidad le encantaba, reía como hace mucho no lo hacia, era una risa sincera, una risa que demostraba que se la estaba pasando muy bien, también, platicaba con Matsumoto quien le contaba que su mejor amigo Toushirou Hitsugaya era dueño del lugar y que pronto organizaría un evento deportivo, que consistía en un Rally de deportes extremos, un fin de semana, lleno de adrenalina en paisajes hermosos, o al menos eso era lo que Matsumoto le contaba, Matsumoto le dio la segunda sorpresa del día, tenia un boleto para Rukia ,esta hizo un movimiento muy brusco de la emoción y entonces fue cuando una persona que estaba a su lado choco con ella.

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpo Rukia apenada.

-no te preocupes- Le contesto con un sonrisa el muchacho con el que había chocado que cuando se quito el casco noto un chico de cabello castaño y alborotado.

-¡Ashido! ¿Eres tú? –pregunto Matsumoto al hombre con sorpresa.

-Hola Rangiku-saludo Ashido alegremente.

Matsumoto se apresuro a ir con el y comenzaron a platicar, al parecer no se veían desde hace tiempo, así que Rukia decidió dejarlos y bajar un rato llego a los estantes pero cuando estaba quitándose el casco diviso a lo lejos una figura extrañamente familiar.

-Ichigo-Dijo en un susurro pero el susodicho la escucho.

-Rukia- contesto Ichigo.

El tan solo verlo Hizo que su corazón se acelerara ¿Qué te pasa Rukia? Se regaño a si misma.

Ichigo abrió los ojos de par en par, ahí estaba Rukia, la pregunta era ¿Qué hacia ahí?, pero el motivo por el que estuviese en ese lugar le agradecía infinitamente, le alegraba volverse a encontrar con ella.

Rukia estaba nerviosa, "tranquilízate Rukia" se dijo, tomo un respiro y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Ichigo.

"Se dirige hacia a mi" dijo Ichigo en su mente y la miro acercarse, sus pensamientos lo bloquearon y por alguna razón comenzó a derramar algunas gotas de sudor por la frente acaso… acaso ¿estaba nervioso?

Rukia recupero toda la seguridad que por un momento se fue y cuando estuve frente a Ichigo dijo:

-Vaya parece que el destino no vuele a jugar- dijo con una sonrisa.

-…eso parece- dijo Ichigo con una risita nerviosa y alborotándose un poco cabello.- ¿Qué haces aquí Rukia?-pregunto amablemente

- Vine a Escalar…- Dijo Rukia orgullosa

-¿te gustan…. Te gustan los deportes extremos?-dijo Ichigo con sorpresa.

-si, por supuesto-Dijo con aun mas orgullo.

-También- respondió el aludido-… y… ¿eres buena?- Dijo lo ultimo sin pensar.

Rukia no sabía como interpretar su pregunta pero decidió comenzar algo, decidió comenzar el "juego".

-¿Lo estas dudando?- Dijo Rukia desafiante

-No... Claro que no lo dudo….-Ichigo pensó que la había ofendido, así que se disculpo rápidamente pero al ver la cara de Risa de Rukia supo que estaba jugando -Pero podrías demostrármelo- dijo con una sonrisa.

Si, en definitiva ese era el juego del coqueteo.

* * *

A lo lejos Matsumoto Platicaba con Ashido y vio a su amiga que platicaba con un hombre de llamativo cabello naranja, Rukia se veía contenta, Matsumoto Sonrió.

-Y... ¿que haces en el país Ashido?- Pregunto Rangiku a su amigo.

-vine a visitar a mi Hermano menor-Contesto Ashido

-A ¿Uryuu?-Pregunto Matsumoto

-A si es-Confirmo Ashido - probablemente pase un tiempo en Japón, parece que conseguiré un mejor trabajo

-eso es increíble- Dijo Matsumoto- En verdad extrañaba verte, pasaste mucho tiempo en América.

-Si lo se- Dijo Ashido.

* * *

-¡Que lento Eres Ichigo!- Se burlaba Rukia de Ichigo que no lograba alcanzarla.

Ichigo la Miraba severamente pero en su interior se divertía como nunca antes lo había echo.

-¿quieres ver que te equivocas Rukia?- le dijo y comenzó a escalar mas alto que ella. Hasta llegar a la cima- y ahora te acabo de ganar Dijo Ichigo disfrutando de su victoria.

-Otra vuelta- Dijo Rukia.

-¡Claro!-Dijo Ichigo- pero perderás de nuevo.

Llevaban escalando bastante tiempo, el cual pasaba no trascurrir, Ichigo Reía como nunca antes y Rukia se sentía alegre y satisfecha. La tristeza que la embargo durante días, se había esfumado, no pensaba en nada, solo en lo feliz que estaba, ambos lo disfrutaba y se divertían, las penas y dolores se habían esfumado, al menos por ese momento.

-Hey Rukia- se oyó una voz en lo bajo.

-¿Qué sucede Matsumoto?- Pregunto Rukia al notar a su amiga.

-¿acaso no tienes hambre?- pregunto Matsumoto confundida-llevas horas ahí y ya casi anochece.

Rukia se toco el estomago era cierto no había desayunado, y notaba que en verdad tenia mucha hambre.

-…Y también…-Comenzó a decir Matsumoto- Puedes traer a tu "amigo"- dijo lo ultimo con una risita.

Rukia supo a que se refería, pero entonces miro a Ichigo, ¿debía llevarlo con ella?, pero el susodicho le dio la respuesta.

-Yo también tengo hambre- dijo con una sonrisa, dando a entender a Rukia que lo llevara.

Ichigo estaba Feliz, Rukia y el habían pasado tiempo escalando y haciendo pequeñas "competencias entre ellos", El "Juego" de coqueteos que había empezado se había convertido en un momento en el que se comportaban como adolescentes. Ichigo Miro a Rukia y Sonrió ella le respondió de la misma manera.

Bajaron de la pared y después de cambiarse rápidamente salieron del lugar, Rukia se asusto, el atardecer estaba por llegar y ella no había comido nada, salió junto con Matsumoto, Ichigo y el sujeto con el que había chocado en la pared.

Matsumoto lo presento.

-Mucho gusto de conocerte Ashido- saludo Rukia haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Igualmente- agradeció Ashido mientras Ichigo le ofrecía su mano y se presentaba.

-El es Ichigo- dijo Rukia presentándolo con Matsumoto.

Matsumoto le lanzo una mirada de complicidad a Rukia quien se limito a ignorara el gesto de su amiga.

-Iremos a mi departamento antes- dijo Matsumoto alegremente.

-¿Porque?- Pregunto Ashido

-Necesito ir por unas cosas- respondió.

Llegaron al enorme portón del edificio en el que vivía Matsumoto. Ichigo y Rukia estaban en el asiento de atrás y Ashido en el del copiloto.

-¿Quieren entrar?- Pregunto Matsumoto cuando bajo del auto.

-Yo iré contigo- respondió Ashido y bajo del auto

-te esperare aquí- dijo Rukia.

Ichigo decidió hacer lo mismo.

El teléfono de Rukia sonó.

-¿Hola?- contesto, mientras descubría que Byakuya le hablaba del otro lado.

Ichigo decidió mirar por la ventanilla cuando un recuerdo de un par de días atrás, llego a su mente.

* * *

_Ichigo estaba concentrado en el trabajo hasta que su atención disminuyo, decidió ponerse de pie era una noche lluviosa, ni si quiera había notado cuando obscureció, en fin, era hora de volver a trabajar, se sentó y reviso la hora en su teléfono celular, jugueteando con el entro a la agenda telefónica y encontró el nombre de Rukia en el…. Pensó en ella y en lo preocupado que lo tenia el descubrir el efecto que ella causo en él desde el restaurante, lo había admitido ella le gustaba, si así era, le gustaba como mujer, era agradable y bonita, a pesar de los pocos encuentros que había tenido con ella, a veces solo pensaba en llamarla quedarse de ver con ella, su corazón tenia la intención de conocerla mas… pero ahí estaba de nuevo, Orihime, aun la amaba pero era una tontería pensar en tener que ver algo de nuevo con ella, ella se había ido, ella era feliz sin el, ella no lo amaba, se lo dijo cuando se fue…._

_Ella estaba parada enfrente de él, trato de besarla pero lo esquivo._

_-Hay algo que tengo que decirte….-dijo la dulce voz que tanto amaba…._

_-¿que sucede?- dijo Ichigo, prevenía lo que vendría la había notado rara últimamente, lo evitaba constantemente, No habían estado desde hace un par de meses, pero no, no quería aceptarlo…._

_-Ichigo…-susurró Inoue mientras agachaba la cabeza- yo…..ya…. Yo…Yo ya no te amo…_

_Eso fue como una apuñalada al corazón, el lo sabia, LO SABIA, se grito a si mismo, ella estaba distinta, un brillo en sus ojos estaba presente últimamente, se arreglaba mas, su sonrisa irradiaba, pero cuando el llegaba toda esa felicidad se esfumaba, sabia una cosa, esos momentos de felicidad que había en ella, no los causaba él, en definitiva había alguien mas…._

_Su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando Yourouchi entro a la oficina y lo miro con sorpresa._

_-¿Por qué sigues aquí Ichigo?, deberías ir a descansar- dijo mientras se acomodaba en una silla._

_Ichigo solo la miro_

_-¿Por qué aun no te vas?- le regreso la pregunta a Yourouchi._

_Yourouchi solo rio._

_-mi esposo vendrá por mi pero es impuntual y aun no llega- dijo con una sonrisa._

_-¿Eres casada?- Se sorprendido Ichigo._

_En realidad se sintió avergonzado con ella, era cierto que Yourouchi era su asistente y que la consideraba su amiga, y sobre todo que ella sabia muchas cosas sobre el, pero el no sabia muchas cosas sobre ella._

_-así es-contesto orgullosa Yourouchi y noto el sonrojo en Ichigo- y no te avergüences de no saber sobre mi Ichigo, ya tendremos tiempo para platicar._

_En serio Ichigo se sentía avergonzado._

_Yourouchi soltó un suspiro._

_-Ichigo, puedo decirte algo que eh notado en ti-pido permiso Yourouchi mientras juagaba un poco con la silla giratoria._

_-Claro...-Dijo Ichigo, quien aun estaba avergonzado y respondió despectivamente._

_-Desde hace un par de días, te noto diferente, con un semblante distinto- le dijo y se detuvo mirándolo seriamente._

_a atención de Ichigo había vuelto y la miro confundido._

_-¿a que te refieres?- pregunto._

_-Son tus Ojos…. Dime loca, pero tienen una Luz distinta- Dijo Yourouchi Sonriente _

_Ichigo, no supo que responder, ¿a que se refería exactamente? Y entonces cayo en cuenta, acaso tal vez si sabía a que se refería, tal ver la razón de esa luz era…_

_-Me gusta verte así- dijo con evidente alegría Yourouchi- ¿es una chica?_

_-No- contesto de inmediato Ichigo._

_Yourouchi Rio de nuevo._

_-Si no quieres contarme lo respeto, pero solo te digo una cosa Ichigo- y adopto un semblante serio- se que lo de tu divorcio te duele, pero No tienes que detener tu vida por ello, dejaste de hacer cosas que te gustaban, hazlas de nuevo, realza tu vida, no te quedes estancado, si la razón de esa luz es una chica, dale una oportunidad, pero mas bien, date una oportunidad…..una oportunidad de vivir, no mereces estancarte en tu odio y amor por Orihime, vive la vida, ama sanamente, ríe, disfruta, no vale la pena sufrir por una mujer que no te valoro….._

_Ichigo desvió la mirada, y apretó el puño, las palabras de Yourouchi eran sabias, pero su confusión lo aplastaba cada vez más. Un teléfono sonó y Yourouchi miro su móvil, leyó un mensaje y dijo._

_-en fin, es hora de irme, Kisuke llego por mi-y se levanto para irse._

_-Yourouchi...-la llamo Ichigo-¿desde cuando estas casada?_

_-Hace cinco años querido Ichigo- Dijo- y te cuento un secreto- dijo con complicidad- es la segunda vez así que entiendo perfectamente lo que sientes._

_Y salió de la oficina._

_Ichigo la miro salir, era la segunda mayor sorpresa de ese día._

* * *

Las palabras de Yourouchi retumbaron en su mente , ¿debía darse otra oportunidad?, seria demasiado pronto… o ¿no?, en el tema de las mujeres, Ichigo sabia que era muy indeciso, volteo a ver a Rukia que todavía hablaba con aquella persona, en verdad era una mujer muy bonita, le había gustado desde que la vio en el restaurante, la observo cuidadosamente, ese día había descubierto que Rukia no temía demostrar ser ella misma, eso le daba un punto a su favor, sabia que en un par de horas no conocería a Rukia por completo, pero el haber convivido con ella solo hacia que su corazón quisiera conocer y estar con esa mujer, entonces pensó si Yourouchi se había dado una oportunidad, ¿porque él no?.E

Entonces Rukia colgó, pero su teléfono sonó de nuevo, solo que el semblante de Rukia cambio al responder, Ichigo se dio cuenta de eso, Rukia tenía tristeza en sus ojos, como en el restaurante pero la furia estaba presente de igual manera en ella, seguramente era aquel ex novio del que Rukia había hablado.

Rukia colgó e Ichigo noto caer pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Rukia…-Ichigo susurro su nombre en voz baja.

Rukia agacho la cabeza, estaba avergonzada, Kaien había insistido de nuevo y solo había echo que el dolor apareciera entonces, a para colmo, Ichigo había escuchado su discusión, una sensación de ira y desdicha recorrió todo su ser, cuando de pronto sintió una cálida mano tomándole de la barbilla y haciendo que mirara al dueño de dicha mano.

El corazón de Ichigo Latía Fuertemente, había tomado una decisión….., deslizo sus dedos sobre los ojos de Rukia limpiando sus lágrimas.

-No llores…- Dijo- él no vale la pena- completó con voz suave

Miro aquellos ojos marrones que la miraban, nunca lo había notado pero eran unos ojos muy hermosos, entonces Apareció un sonrojo en las mejillas de Rukia y después tomo la mano de Ichigo que estaba sobre su rostro.

Ichigo miro aquellos enromes ojos que lo habían hipnotizado desde la primera vez que la vio. Rukia estaba sonrojada, eso lo hacia sentir bien. A Ichigo le paso lo mismo y sus mejillas se tornaron color carmín. Se acerco lentamente a ella, un poco temeroso, tal vez esperando un rechazo, pero vio que Rukia cerraba los ojos, Ichigo hizo lo mismo.

Sus labios se juntaron con los de Rukia en un tierno beso, la sensación que embargaba a Ichigo era de satisfacción, Los labios de Ichigo eran muy dulces, cálidos y suaves, Rukia sentía un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo…..después de eso, el beso se hizo mas demandante e Ichigo comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, dejando que su impulso lo condujera, su bocas se abrieron, haciendo que sus lenguas bailaran.

Ichigo Sentía un cosquilleo en su estomago.

A Rukia le temblaban las piernas.

Una vez que necesitaron oxigeno se separaron lentamente.

Se miraron chocando sus frentes, Ichigo aun sostenía el rostro de Rukia con sus dos manos y ambos se perdieron el uno en el otro.

El corazón de Ichigo no dejaba de latir preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de decir, Había tomado una decisión.

-Rukia….-Susurro nuevamente-¿Quieres… quieres salir conmigo…?

_Continuara….._

* * *

_Comentarios de la autora Kotomi-Ishida_

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuu beso beso xD por fin! el ichiruki comienza! :DDDDDDDD gracias por leer el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus opiniones en un review jijiji n.n y bueno muchas gracias por leerme les agradesco infinitamente, quiero decir que no se mucho de deportes extremos asi que lo del escalodromo lo saque de Google xD jajajaja y salio Ashido a quien lo puse de hermano de Mi novio y marido Ishida Uryuu xD digamos que Ashido tendrá un papel importante en el fic…. sobre el prox capitulo será mas sobre el comienzo del verdadero IchiRuki y bueno otra vez una disculpa enormisissima por la tardanza pero no me olvidare de la historia, porque si tendrá final, ya comencé el otro capitulo, ya que este me quedo muy largo y decidi dividirlo en dos jejeje y cambiarle algunas cosas, pero pronto actualizare.. muchas gracias por leerme y dejen Reviews con sus opiniones sobre este cap… ya saben se aceptan criticas constructivas y sin ofender….

Cuídense!

Pd: amo a Ishida Uryuu! XDDDD


End file.
